In the Manor
by Rainbow Gumboots
Summary: Takes place during Luna's stay in the Malfoy Manor Dungeons.  Currently a Oneshot but if anyone like it then i'll make a longer story of it.   Slight Druna...:
1. Chapter 1

**Okiie guys, this is currently a oneshot but if anyone likes it then i'm more than willing to make more of it :)  
>I don't Own anything to do with HP!<strong>

Draco stared at the window, watching the rain run helplessly down the glass. The grey sky outside matched him perfectly he thought, rather unhappily.

Bellatrix strode into the room; eye's glinting maliciously as she spotted him. "Draco, I'm bored." She pouted. Draco turned to watch his crazed Aunt, who was circling the room as if he was prey. "Come play with your Auntie Draco." She coaxed gleefully.

Draco was slightly confused as to what the deranged woman meant by 'play' and was hesitant to go near her. Bellatrix, growing impatient, hooked her arm into her pale nephews and pulled him towards the dungeon staircase. "Let's go play with Auntie's pretty dolls." She purred happily.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs Bellatrix was ecstatic. She had her wand out and was planning scenes for her 'dolls' in her head. She swung the door open and peered into the darkness, mad eyes searching for the dark lord's prisoners.

She spotted Ollivander and the Goblin slumped against the far wall. She closed the distance between them and shouted "Imperio!" The two prisoner's eyes met and were filled with hate. "Look Draco! They're fighting for the girl!" As the words left her mouth, the Goblin sprang at the old man, clawing at his face, driven by the curse that was causing the Dark Lord's most faithful servant such glee. "Bring the girl Draco." Bellatrix commanded.

Draco wandered through the dark, his corpse like skin bright against the gloom. "Draco?" A dreamy voice asked. He looked to down, startled to see Luna sitting cross-legged on the floor, her hair almost touching the floor. "What are you doing here?" She asked plainly.

Draco checked quickly to make sure his aunt wasn't watching. "This is my house." He choked out, barley a whisper.

"Is it?" She mused, "You have quite a few house guests then." Draco felt the sudden need to sneer at the girl.

"Those aren't house guests! They're all Death Eaters!" He felt like throttling the girls neck, make her feel his pain.

"I wish I had house guests, Daddy and I don't get a lot of visitors." She ignored him, her voice growing distant. He felt her owl like eyes rest on him. "What do you want Draco?" The question struck Draco dumbfounded. His mouth opened like a fish. What did he want?

"Good, you found her!" Bellatrix stalked up giggling. She pulled Luna to her feet and held her in place by the back of her neck. "So Draco, who does the princess choose?" Draco looked at the two prisoners still fighting, both now covered in blood.

"Umm… neither of them?" Draco asked hopefully, looking back at Luna who was swaying to silent beat. His Aunt frowned thoughtfully.

"Fine," A grin spread across her face, "She takes her own life then so she doesn't have to be with them." Luna didn't seam to be hearing what Draco was. "Another win for our princess." Bellatrix whispered into Luna's ear.

"But we can't kill her! She's a prisoner. What about the dark l-" Draco worried, the blonde girl was his school mate for god's sake! Bellatrix frowned again looking down at her nephew.

"You're no fun." She hissed, giving Draco a whack to the back of the head. "But," She whispered hungrily, "We can always pretend." She turned to Draco. "Make her hurt." She gazed at Luna who was now looking at the two as if they had just arrived.

"Do it Draco, make your Auntie proud." Bellatrix spoke, moving her nephew's wand hand so that it was pointed at Luna chest. Draco hestitated. "If you don't, then I will!" Bellatrix said pulling out her wand.

Draco's hand shook, surely his Aunt would kill the girl. "Crucio." His voice wobbled, but the effect was the same. The blonde girl shrieked and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She pulled at her hair and bit her lip.

He felt his Aunt wrap her arms around him in a hug but he held strong, giving her what she wanted. Bellatrix giggled and stroked his hair. "See, that was fun." She whispered as Draco dropped his wand.

Luna didn't move, she lay with her eyes scrunched closed, blood on her hands where her nails dug into her skin. Her eyes fluttered open; a mad look was about her, more so than usual. He opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came out. His aunt pulled him back towards the stairs, the blonde girls terror filled gaze watched him the whole way.

**Tell me if you want me to add more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okiie no one reviewed and I know I said it was a oneshot, but I lied :)**

For days Draco avoided going down into the dungeons, he couldn't bear the reminder of the monster he was. He stretched the lose skin on his cheeks and let it snap back, he coudln't remember when he'd last eaten. He made his way slowly through the dreary confinements of his home in search of the kitchen, he'd never actually been there, why would he when the house elves did all the cooking? Shoes clicking on the cold tiles he rounded a corner and was slapped with the warm smell of food, real good to eat food. He pushed open a door that couldn't have ever been there before and stepped into a small room alive with energy.

A small elf neared him, dressed in rags and a few feathers plucked of a chicken. "Master's son, what can I be getting you?" It squeaked nervously, fidgeting with it's long gnarled fingers.

"I need to eat, bring me something that isn't that slop." He sniffed, eyeing a few bowls of something he wouldn't dare feed to even a mudblood.

The elf seemed to shrink back even more, tugging on one of its ripped ears. "Course not master's son, this is for only the pirsoners, Turnip will bring Master's son yummy food." Draco's heart sank even lower into his chest. That bowl of dirt was for the prisoners? He wasn't hungry anymore, though his stomach growled it's own opinion.

"On secound thought elf, I will be bringing the food to the prisoners. What else do you have? Maybe some soup?" He strode past the elf in search of something edible.

Turnip, the little elf, ran after Draco's heals. "Ohhh, but Master's son, Mistress Bellatrix is telling Turnip what to feed your prisoners." The elf fretted.

"They're not _my_ prisoners." Draco hissed though gritted teeth. "And I asked for soup." He growled raising his hand for the strike that he usually would have emitted. His hand twitched as he lowered his hand to his face. "Just get me the soup." He sighed. The elf nodded vigorously, feathers falling off of its rag wrap.

Several minutes later Draco was carrying a tray of steaming hot vegetable broth and an assortment of what ever else the elf had scrambled to hand him down the damp stone steps to the dungeon. He couldn't reach his wand so he was stuck in the dark. He reached what he guessed to be the center of the main room, "Err, food." He called out unsure of how this usually went down.

Out from the shadows first stepped the goblin, grumbling about something Draco couldn't hear. He didn't make eyecontact with Draco as he grabbed the bowl of soup from the tray, but when he realized what he'd been given he gave him a long dark stare before. Luna and Ollivander came together. The old man looked bad for shape but Luna had a small smile to match her distant gaze, though you could still see the outline of a cut on her lip.

"Hello Draco." Draco was shocked when her voice came out low, barely a whisper. She noticed him staring.

"I seemed to have picked up a cold. Probably from all the Dabberblimps." She mused, taking a bowl of soup. She peered into the bowls contents curiously, "Next time could we have plimpie soup Draco? It's good for healing."

"No." Draco said stiffly, wondering if the dotty girl remembered what he did. He watched her drink her soup, ignoring the spoon he provided her with. A bit of broth dribbled down her dress front.

"Are you going to be eating with us Draco?" Luna asked looking up. Draco glanced down at the tray where one bowl still remained. His stomach rumbled and he nodded his head, taking a seat againts the far wall. Carfeully taking spoonfuls of the soup he took joy in the warmth it gave him, satifying his hunger. He was about to finish off the last spoonful when the small blonde popped up sitting down beside him, causing him to spill on his shirt.

He threw the metal spoon to the ground, grinding his teeth. "Lovegood! Look what you did!" He dabbed at his shirt to no help. Luna brought a small frail finger to the trail of soup on his shirt.

"My dad once told me that if you soak a stain in the saliva of a crumpled horned snorkack it'll show a map to all sorts of treasure." She smiled brightly, reaching to pick up the fallen spoon. "That's why I make sure to get a stain on all my clothes, then oneday I'll have lots of treasure to find." Draco snorted aloud, standing up.

"Can I keep this?" Luna asked inspecting the silver spoon intently.

"Sure." Draco muttered, dumbfounded once again by the peculiar blonde. He made his way back to the stair case when Luna called out once again.

"I forgive you." She sang quietly. Draco grimaced, she remembered. He glance back to see her slipping back into the shadows, dragging the spoon against the wall as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okkie guys, I wrote up this then to my horror deleted it without saving :( So here it it._ And I don't own anything!  
><em>Special thanks to Laurel-LivLuvLuxx for reviewing not 1 but all 2 of my chapters! THANK YOU! :D**

Draco swung himself down onto his plush bed. He looked down at the soup stain on his shirt. It stood out boldly against the perfect white fabric. He moved to throw it into the clothes hamper, but instead decided to put it safely under his mattress. Something about the Lovegood girl had caught his attention. Like a piece of cloth to a barbed wire.

He stood to leave the room and wandered down the hall absently. Entering a bathroom, he bent to grab a hair comb that he knew would be there. He pulled it through his white hair slowly, then feeling guilty placed it back on the counter. He was here combing his hair when he had filthy dirt covered prisoners in his basement. He splashed his face with freezing water, an idea sprang in his head. He chewed his lip thoughtfuly before bending to rummage for some supplies.

Finally he had a bucket of water, a cloth, and a bar of soap. He made his way down the stairs, water sloshing rhythmically in the bucket. A few house elves stole nervous glances at him as they passed nervously in the hall. Making his way to the entrance to the dungeon, he balanced the bucket on his knee to grab the door knob. He fell back surprised when the door swung open from the other way to reveal someone else.

Bellatrix stepped out of the stairway with her wand still clutched in her hand. She looked at her nephew with dark interest. "You missed out on some fun Draco." her eye's glinted maliciously. Draco took a step back guiltily. "What are you doing, Draco?" She hushed, peering into the bucket of sudsy water. She raised her brow suspiciously

"The goblin was rude to me yesterday." Draco offered quietly. "Thought I might teach him a lesson." he lied. Bellatrix grinned, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm so proud of you Draco." Her nails grazed his cheek as she patted him lightly. "Sometimes I wish you were _my_ son." She fixed his hair lovingly. Draco stood still. "Do you want you Auntie to help you? We could have some fun." She purred happily. Draco shook his head.

"No?" She asked with a pout. "You don't want to play with me?" She smiled slyly.

"I want to do it myself." Draco murmered, not looking her in the eye. She snatched her hand back like she'd been burned.

"Maybe next time then, I've got bussiness to attend to any ways." She sniffed wistfully, pushing past her nephew like he was nothing but air.

Draco waited, watching her disappear down the corridor. Her trail of skirts slithering behind her like snakes, nipping at her heels.

When he ws sure she was gone, he pushed open the door and once again made his way down into the dark confinement. When he was nearing the bottom of the stairs he started to panic. It was a bad idea, he turning to head back up the stairs.

"Draco?" A voice called out from the dark. He clenched his teeth, turning to face Luna. Her hair covered her arms like a blanket but he could still see the bruises that painted her skin. She looked up at him curiously. There was no backing out now.

"I uh, I brought you some water and stuff. So you could wash up a bit." he muttered. Glancing back up at the stairway.

Her fingers grabbed the bucket like vines, lowering it down so she could see the contents of the metal bucket. He thrust the soapy water into her hands then took a seat on the stair step.

Luna dipped her finger into the water, testing the temperature before dipping the cloth in messily. She ran the cloth over her skin haphazardly, missing all the dirtiest spots and ignoring the soap entirely.

He watched her spill the water on her dress, and drop the cloth onto the dirty floor. Finally Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her closer and took the cloth from her. He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over her skin instinctivly, just like his mother had done for him as small child. Luna stayed still and didn't say a word as he gently rubbed the dirt off of her, being gentle on the dark bruises that stained her skin. As he reached the end of her legs he reached to remove her shoes. It was only then that he realized what he was doing.

Dropping the cloth he pushed her away frantically, pushing the bucket of water into her arms.

"That was rather nice." Her voice was distant. "But I think that Griphook and Mr. Ollivander would rather wash themselves." She sighed dreamily as Draco ran up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the review and story alerts! It means so much! :) this story is going to wrap up soon, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!<strong>

Draco poked at a slice of ham with his fork. He'd escaped what would have been another awkward dinner with the lame excuse of feeling sick. That wasn't entirely untruthful he thought, thinking back to Luna in the dungeon.

He had shown affection to the wayward Ravenclaw.

No, he was only helping her do what she obviously couldn't do herself.

Why would you bother helping her if you didn't care?

His mind was at war with itself and Draco didn't know which side he wanted to win. Draco pushed the half empty plate away, spilling food as he did so. He made his way to the giant bed and stuck his hand under the mattress. He pulled out the stained shirt triumphantly and marched out towards the bathroom.

He twisted the hot water on and watched it gush from the tap, filling up the sink basin. He dumped near half a bottle of soap into the mix, the water foamed at the top. Swinging his hand down he went to dunk the white shirt into the water, cleaning all memory of the odd blonde off of him. Closer the fabric got to the pink swirled water but at the last minute his hand flicked the shirt away and down safely onto the ground.

Draco slammed a fist onto the granite counter, grabbing his head in his hands. Bloody hell he had feelings for the girl. He slid onto the floor, contemplating his options. The first option, the one that made most sense, would to just continue on his life and forget about her, she's a muggle sympathizer after all. He was never a boy to do what made sense though, he thought proudly. He had made an enemy of the boy who lived, become a deatheater while he was still in school, and he was going to kill the Albus Dumbledor. And now he was going to add Luna Lovegood to his list of achievements.

Grabbing the shirt of the floor he sauntered from the bathroom, not bothering to empty the soapy sink. Stepping down the stairs his heart threatened to break from his chest. He didn't meet another soul on his way to the dungeon stairs and soon he was perched outside the door leading to the dank prison.

Here Draco faltered, he hadn't really thought of what he was going to do when he saw the lovegood girl. Surely he couldn't just sweep her off her feet and tell her they were ment for eachother. He knew his life was no fairy tale. He didn't even know if Luna had even the smallest inkling of feeling for him, good feeling mind you. Being tortured and locked away by a person doesn't usually make them fond of you. But she was different, Luna had forgiven him. Draco grinned, reaching to pull the door open. He'd win her over one way or another he chuckled, tightening is grip on the stained shirt nervously.

The door pushed open to reveal the same dark gloom that came with every dungeon. He was about to call out when another voice stopped him.

"Draco! Draco come here!" It was his mothers voice calling shrilly from upstairs. Draco froze, unsure of what to do. Did his mother know what he was up to?

"Draco we need you!" It was his dad's weakened voice calling this time. He turned back up the stairs to meet them.

"Draco?" Draco paused halfway up the flight of stairs. It had been Luna that time calling for him. Her voice whispery and thin. He caught the hurt laced in her voice and choked. He looked down at the shirt clutched in his hands then back at the door.

"Draco!" His father screamed this time, making Draco's mind up for him. He ran up the step two at a time, promising himself that he'd see Luna as soon as his parents were done with him. He'd hold her and make it ok.

Stepping out of the stairway into the sitting room he spun on his parent with a growl. "What do you need?" He hissed. Narcissa grabbed his elbow and steered him from the room.

"We need you to check something for us." His mother hushed excitedly. "It's important that you don't mess this up." She added as a confidence boost. Draco frowned.

She swung the doors open to the dining room and proudly showed her son what they had found that need so much attention.

Held fastened to the chairs sat Ron and Hermione, the two were about as disheveled as could get and Hermiones tears were leaving clean paths on her dirt covered skin. Draco snorted, they were bound to get caught eventually.

He turned to wear two people were holding a boy with as much authority as they could muster. The snatchers lifted the boys face up and Narcissa proded Draco over to them.

"Who is this Draco honey? Is it Harry Potter?" She asked hope dripped from her voice. The boy in questions face was pulled and pushed, flattened in places, and was a swollen and pink as fresh scars. But there was no denying that the boy in front of him was Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! I lost motivation then completely forgot about this! **

Of course it was Harry bloody Potter, The Boy who Lived, The Boy who had to mess everything up. Draco had better things to do than play "Guess Who" with his parents, were they really unable to tell the face that had caused them so much pain?

Draco surveyed Potter with much scruteny. He couldn't figure out what everyone loved so much about the dark haired Muggle lover. Surely it couldn't be his looks, the kid looked like a stray mutt gone through a twister. And no way in the whole of the wizarding world could it be his personality, Draco thought smugly with distaste, the Potter boy was as enticing as stale bread.

Yet everyone loved him. Including Lovegood. And that was the only thought that kept the blonde boys tongue tied. He couldn't be the one to rat Potter out, not when he was Luna's hero, the shining star in the ocean of her mind.

He let out a long groan of realization, he was going to have to lie if he was to have any chance of winning over the wierdly stunning blonde.

Draco turned to face his expectant family, who were waiting for his word like a sign from Voldemorte himself. He would have snickered at the sheer stupidity of his family, truly unable to recognize the arogant prat even when accompanied by his top fanclub members.

"I-I don't know." Draco murmered quietly after a minute of mock thought, crestfallen by the heartbroken looks from his family.

His mother paled and tightened her grip on Lucius. "It's okay Dra-" She started in a hushed voice only to be cut off by Bellatrix.

The crazed woman narrowed her eyes on Draco. "Don't know, or won't tell?" She hissed, slithering up behind her nephew to stare into the emerald eyes of Harry. "Don't lie to your Auntie Draco, it's like lieing to the Dark Lord himself." Draco took a sharp intake of breath.

"I said I don't know." He repeated, a slight quiver in his voice.

Bellatrix smiled cruely, already rolling the sleeve of her robe up until the curling pattern of the snake appeared. "Well I am." She whispered, eyes glued on Potter, whose face was slowly contorting back to it's regular form. Her wand was just about to knick the inky black stain on her skin when she froze, realing back as if she had been burned.

"Where did you get that!" She screamed, Draco followed her gaze to the pile of loot that was on the trio when they'd been snatched. At the top of the mountain lay a sword with the hilt of a lion. "Where?" She shrilled again, whipping her wand out at the hushed group of men, sending them flying back into the wall.

"No one call upon the Dark Lord." She hissed maliciously, "Or we will all die." Draco swore she was grinning. "Take those two down to the dungeon." She motioned carlessly to Ron and Harry. "Leave the girl." Her eyes darkened as they rested on the bushy haired Granger girl.

Her orders were followed without hesitation, a scramble of people ran to wisk the two Gryffindors to the basement.

"And Draco," She turned to him, distaste painted on her face, "Make yourself useful and get them away." She flicked her hand towards the stack of Snatchers like a pile of filth. Draco nodded quickly, bowing his head.

He made his way from the large room just as the screaming started, he hoped the noise wasn't reaching the dungeon.

The shrieks seemed to be never ending, not one break in the glass shattering screams. Draco cringed at every cry that rang out, followed by a howl of scorn from his Aunt. He hadn't gone back into the newly made torture room. He'd thought about heading to the dungeons to comfort Luna, maybe express false care for the well being of Granger, or fill her ears of words of hate directed towards his murderous family.

The only problem was that to get down to the dungeons, you had to pass through the sitting room, which was currently inhabited by his Aunt.

Draco slowly slid past the double doors, slinking against the back wall as far from the violent scene taking place before him. He closed his eyes and made his way to the staircase. Suddenly he noticed the lack of yelling, the ringing in his ears had stopped. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with Bellatrix's black ones.

"Draco," She smiled, "Could you please fetch me the goblin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha, thanks for the one review for that last chappie :) Hope you all like it, I'm planning on one last short chapter after this. :) R'n'R!**

Draco scrambled down the chipped stone stairs down into the dungeon, his breath was uneven with worry. His eyes raked the cold floors for sign of the blonde as he ran through the shadows.

Finally he found her swaying crosslegged on the ground facing Potter and Weasley, both their once bound hands now stripped carelessly of there imprisonment.

Draco neared the trio quietly, wondering if he should forget it and just go get Griphook like his Aunt had demanded. Potter's head snapped up and locked eyes with Draco's cold grey ones. Ron swiveled around to see what Harry was looking at.

The red head grimaced as he caught sight of Draco. "what do you want?" Ron hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Draco shrugged, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. "I came to see Luna." He gave what he hoped was a friendly smile to the wild girl. She blinked twice before grinning back madly.

Ron fumed at this, "Stay away from her you creep, she hasn't done anything wrong!" He bellowed, shifting himself so he was blocking Luna from view. "God she's basically my sister!" Ron continued, thinking of how Ginny could have been the one to be snatched off the train.

"Bloody hell weasel, I'm not here to hurt her!" Draco choked out in mock hurt. "Just wanted to see that she was all right, you know after all that." He motioned up the stairs reffering to the prolonged screams of Granger.

"Oh I'm very much alright." Luna piped up, her eyes trained on a loose stone in the wall. No one seemed to pay her any attention.

"I was just going to bring Luna upstairs to one of the spair rooms. Someone will be here for you two soon, thought she'd be better off not being here when they arrive." Draco muttered, reaching for Luna's hand to pull her to her feet. Her eyes flipped to Draco, for once she seemed to be looking at him and not past into the darkness.

"Luna stays with us." Harry spoke quietly as Draco bent to help Luna up.

Draco gawked at Potter. "Seriously! Bloody hell, do you want her to be killed?" He cried, bringing a hand to his face.

"I've got a plan, Dobby's coming." He stated. Luna, who was still clutching Draco's hand, spun around to face Harry again.

"Dobby's coming." She seemeed to be speaking to no one in particular. A silly grin plastered to her face as she skipped back over to the two trio members, pulling her hand from Draco's. "I havn't seen Dobby in ages, we were going to knit socks out of the fur of the Crumpled Horn Snorckack. Though I never did get any wool, and I ended up here instead." Luna finished off dreamily, looking around puzzled at her surroundings as if she was just questioning her whereabouts.

Luna was beaming with happiness as Draco turned away from the happy group with scowl of distaste and a heart filled with misery. Of course it would be a house elf that would win Luna over. Not safety, not money, the Malfoy name, or even someones love. The girl did what she pleased and thats what killed Draco the most, the knowledge that it wasn't him that she wanted. She went with Potter at the thought of knitting with an elf.

Draco scowled again to keep the pained look off his face as he went to retrieve the stupid goblin for Bellatrix. He all but hexed the creature up the stairs by the time they were leaving the dungeon, and he was in no mood for pity when he stepped back into the torture made living room.

He was slumped moodily in the corner of the room, a perfect spot to watch Granger cry and Griphook examine the sword under the vulture eye of his aunt. The goblin shook his head and Bellatrix screamed, grabbing the proclaimed fake sword and throwing it at the farthest wall. She turned on Granger, screaming something inaudable at her before once again bringing her wand to her snaked tattoo.

Suddenly a loud pop emitted throughout the room and in a puff of smoke stood Harry, Ron, and Dobby.

Potter threw a hex and Weasley ran towards the slumped Granger girl. He lifted her and started back to Harry. Curses were flying back and forth now and Draco has just enough time to crawl behind one of the sofas before a green flash blew past his head.

The Golden Trio had reached the house elf by now and they were about to disapear again for who knows how long, and to be honest Draco couldn't wait for them to be gone. That is until he realized who wasn't with them.

"Draco?" A sing song voice drifted through the room, the door to the dungeon creaked open.

Oh God no! Draco's heart plummeted and beamed at the same time. Luna hadn't gone with them!

The blonde peered around the door, her bug eyes searching the room.

Bellatrix's head snapped to the girl and she grinned. "Our princess returns." She purred quietly, turning to stalk over to the Lovegood girl.

Draco rose from his hiding spot, stumbling to reach Luna before Bellatrix did. He dodged a curse or two before being hit square in the chest by a stray spell, sending him flying back into a bookshelf.

He groaned in pain as a blinding light filled the room. The elf was clutching a wand, Bellatrix was howling, Luna was being tugged towards Hermione and Ron by Harry. Luna's desperate, craze filled eyes connected with Draco's in one last panicked scan before she was sucked away in a swirl of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, last chapter! It's short and not much happens but I thought it was a good way to tie it up :) Please Review and tell me what you thought of the story :) **

Draco flipped the small spoon back and forth between his hands. He had found it the night after _she_ had gone. He had gone down into the shadows of the empty prison hoping that the Lovegood girl would be there, he was like a ghost walking endlessly. Turning the corner he hald expected to see blonde miracle waltzing to silent music, but there was only the tiny silver spoon, it had been strewn to the side like trash in their final attempt at escape.

It had been sitting in his pocket for a week now. Draco had obsessed over it, hoping that it contained a secret message of sort. He found nothing though, it was nothing but a trinket left behind by the dreamy eyed girl. She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

He pocketed the silverwear quietly and snatched up the stained shirt off his bed, keeping the two objects was tearing his heart in two. He marched with determination making his way down the stairs, each step seemed like a year. It pained him to think that only a week ago he was making this same trip through the house to befriend Luna, to earn her love.

Finally reaching the last step, he continued silently down the hall towards the kitchen. His pace faltered as the door swung open to let him in.

Renching the closest drawer open he chucked the little spoon in quickly, like ripping off a band aid. The polished silver that had meant so much to Luna was now washed away in the sea of cutlery. Draco felt a sudden pang to rip the drawer out and retrieve the spoon, but he cwouldn't. He pulled himself from the kitchen and made his way back to his bedroom, soup stained shirt held dear.

He stopped at the door of the laundrey room, his heart told him to let go, peal the last evidence of Luna away. But his body thought other wise, the shirt stayed clenched in his hands as he fled the coridor and locked himself back into his room.

He folded the stained shirt and tucked it once again under his mattress. He wouldn't wash the stain out because one day it would become a map to the worlds greatest treasure, and then he'd have his Luna back.


End file.
